


Bárány a farkasok között

by Lizzie01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie01/pseuds/Lizzie01
Summary: Stiles bárányhimlős lesz. A falka tagjai emiatt cukkolják a fiút, de van, aki mellette van, és ápolja, ha kell...





	Bárány a farkasok között

**Bárány a farkasok között**

\- Stiles, ne vakarózz! – szólt rá Derek Stilesra, mikor megint vakarni kezdte a kiütésektől viszkető bőrét. – Csak rosszabb lesz. Nem hiszem, hogy szeretnéd, ha a kiütéseknek nyoma maradna.  
\- Könnyű azt mondani, Nagyfiú! – csattant fel Stiles. – Nem te vagy bárányhimlős. Érted? Bárányhimlő!  
\- Bárány a farkasok között – szólalt meg Peter, és jót kuncogott a saját viccén.  
\- Fordulj fel, Peter! – vágta oda Stiles a nevető férfinak.  
\- Az már megtörtént egyszer, köszönöm, nem kérek repetát – seperte félre Stiles visszavágását könnyedén Peter.  
\- De még kaphatsz, ha nem hagysz békén!  
\- Elég legyen! – emelte meg a hangját Derek. – Te – mutatott Peterre – ne kötekedj Stilesszal! Te, Stiles, most szépen felmész a hálószobába, és pihensz!  
\- Nem!  
\- De!  
\- Nem!  
\- Nem mondom még egyszer! Ha nem vagy két percen belül az ágyban, idehívom az apádat! – fenyegette meg Derek a fiút.  
\- Úgysem tennéd – legyintett Stiles. Nem félt az apjától, de tudta, ha a seriff rájön, hogy nem fekszik, hanem a nappaliban téblábol, akkor a felügyelete alá veszi, és nem jöhet át Derek lakására, míg meg nem gyógyul.  
\- Fogadunk? – Derek gúnyosan felvont szemöldöke nem sok jót ígért.  
\- Utállak! – kiáltotta Stiles, majd felrohant a hálószobába.  
Lépteinek zaja – amit szándékosan csinált – szinte visszhangot vert a csendes lakásban.

Stiles pufogott. Egész nap az ágyban kellett feküdnie, hiába próbált meg kiszökni, mindig volt valaki – legtöbbször Derek –, aki elkapta, és visszakísérte. Az ötödik ilyen eset után felhagyott a próbálkozással, és a fal felé fordulva, magzat pózban gubbasztott az ágyban. Derek így talált rá este. A Stilesból áradó feszültség szinte arcul csapta, amint belépett az ajtón.  
\- Stiles...  
\- Hagyj békén! – húzta a fejére a paplant sértetten Stiles.  
\- Kicsim... Tudod, hogy nem akarunk neked rosszat.  
\- Ezért vagyok száműzve a szobába, mint valami engedetlen gyerek?! – csattant fel Stiles, haragos tekintetét a férfira emelte, majd fújtatva visszafordult a fal felé.  
\- Az engedetlennel egyet kell értenem, de nem büntetésből vagy itt. A bárányhimlő nem vicc, Stiles. Pihenned kell, ha meg akarsz gyógyulni. – Derek leült Stiles mellé az ágyra, majd megsimogatta Stiles durcás arcát.  
Stiles érezte, hogy a férfi kezének érintése nyomán enyhül a viszketés, ami már őrületbe kergette.  
\- Hmm – sóhajtott fel jólesően.  
\- Bekenjem a kiütéseidet?  
\- Az jó lenne. Már rohadtul viszket, és nem érem el, hogy megvakarjam – háborgott Stiles, majd mikor rájött, hogy elszólta magát – mivel tilos volt vakaróznia –, gyorsan a fejére húzta a paplant. A várt dorgálás azonban elmaradt.  
Derek csak a fejét csóválva emelte le az éjjeliszekrényről az orvos által felírt kenőcsöt, majd lehúzta Stilesról a paplant.  
\- Hol kenjem be? – kérdezte Derek.  
\- A hátamat – felelte Stiles, majd levette a pólóját, és hasra feküdt. Derek orrát irritálta a kenőcs illata, ezért inkább Stilesra koncentrált. – Hah – sóhajtott fel Stiles, mikor a hűvös kenőcs felkerült a viszkető felületre. – Ez jó!  
Derek csak egyetértően szusszantott, majd mikor végzett, megtörölte a kezét, Stiles hátára pedig egy kendőt terített.  
Stiles, most, hogy már nem érezte szükségét bőre vörösre vakarásnak, elaludt. Még érezte, hogy Derek mellé fekszik, és átöleli, de pár percen belül már aludt is.

Másnap Stiles azt érezte, meg tudná fojtani az egész falkát, ugyanis – Scotton, Lydián és természetesen Dereken kívül – mindenki cukkolta.  
\- Most komolyan – szólalt meg Isaac –, mennyi az esélye, hogy valaki a falka tagjai közül – beleértve az embereket is – bárányhimlős legyen? Persze, Stiles most is meglepett minket – nevetett Isaac. – Mondd csak, Stiles, kitől kaptad el? Tőlünk biztos, hogy nem.  
\- Ó, fogd már be! – morgott Stiles, és már készült rá, hogy fejbe vágja Isaac-et, de nem akart kiszállni Derek öléből.  
\- Ez is bizonyítja, hogy Stiles milyen peches – szólt közbe Jackson. – Meg idióta.  
\- Te csak maradj csendben, Whittemore! – Stiles már teljesen el volt vörösödve. Elege volt.  
\- Bárány a farkasok közt – szúrta közbe Peter is.  
Stilesnál itt szakadt el a cérna.  
\- Ezt nem hallgatom tovább! Tegnap is, ma is hallgattam, ahogy sértegettek. Elég volt! – pattant fel Stiles. Mielőtt Derek megfékezhette volna, felkapta a jeep kulcsait, és távozott.

Derek utána sietett.  
\- Stiles!  
\- Nem maradok itt tovább! Hazamegyek – felelte Stiles.  
\- Várj!  
\- Most falkagyűlés van, Derek, menj vissza! Te vagy az alfájuk, legyél velük egy kicsit. Tudom, hogy szükségetek van arra, hogy együtt legyetek. Ha végeztetek majd átjössz.  
\- Stiles...  
\- Oké? – Stiles futó csókot adott Dereknek, majd bepattant Roscoe-ba.  
\- Óvatosan vezess! – szólt még Derek, mire Stiles csak rámosolygott, majd elhajtott.  
Mikor Derek visszament a lakásba, az egész falka érezte, hogy az alfa dühös. Nagyon dühös. Nem mertek hozzászólni, féltek, hogy az már sok lesz, és ha kifakad, azt nem köszönik meg. Az egyedüli, aki meg mert szólalni, az Scott volt.  
\- Hova ment, Stiles?  
\- Haza.  
\- A seriff ki fog nyírni – fogta meg a fejét Scott.  
\- Téged nem – felelte Derek még mindig dühösen. A szeme vörösen világított, mire a többiek összehúzták magukat.  
\- Nem mi tehetünk arról, hogy Stilinski nem bírja a tréfát! – hőzöngött Jackson, mire Lydiától kapott egy taslit.  
\- Stiles most beteg. Nem kell eltűrnie a hülyeségeiteket – dorgálta meg párját a banshee. – Nem tehet róla. Ő az egyetlen köztünk, aki tényleg ember. Nem banshee, nem vadász, hanem ember. Most eleve rosszul érzi magát, erre ti is cseszegetitek.  
\- Lydiának igaza van – szólalt meg Derek.  
\- Most, hogy már így kitálaltuk az érzéseinket, beszélhetnénk az omegákról, akik a város felé tartanak – terelte el a témát Peter. Neki kicsit sem volt lelkiismeret furdalása a történtek miatt.

Este Derek elment Stilesékhoz. Kivételesen becsengetett, mire a seriff nyitott ajtót.  
\- Szia, Derek – üdvözölte kedvesen a férfi.  
\- Jó estét! Tudom, hogy késő van…  
\- Gyere be! Stileshoz jöttél, tudom. A szobájában van. Elég dühösen jött haza.  
\- A többiek miatt.  
\- Sejtettem. Nehéz lehet neki, hogy ti nem betegedtek meg, míg ő igen. Kicsit nyűgös most.  
\- Tudom – felelte Derek, mire a seriff elmosolyodott.  
\- Nekem mennem kell, éjszakás vagyok. Vigyázz rá!  
Derek csak bólintott, majd felment Stileshoz.  
\- Szia! – köszönt az ágyon gubbasztó paplankupacnak, mire az mozgolódni kezdett.  
\- Hali. Idefekszel?  
Derek befeküdt Stiles mellé, majd magához húzta a fiút.  
\- Ne foglalkozz velük – suttogta a vérfarkas, utalva a délután történtekre.  
\- Tudom, csak… én magam is nevetségesnek tartom, hogy pont bárányhimlős lettem. Ironikus, nem?  
\- Hmm.  
\- Itt alszol?  
\- Persze – suttogta Derek, miközben lágyan simogatta Stiles hátát.

Stiles egy hét alatt gyógyult fel a bárányhimlőből. Kis rásegítéssel Derek farkasereje jóvoltából.  
\- Tudod, mi a jó abban, hogy túl vagyok rajta? – kérdezte Dereket, miután az orvos gyógyultnak nyilvánította.  
\- Mi?  
\- Hogy többet már nem fogom elkapni. És… és… az, hogy Jacksont tudom cukkolni, mert most ő az, aki szerencsétlenül járt. Gondoltad volna, hogy beleesik egy tüskés bokorba!? – nevetett Stiles. – A nagyokos Whittemore, amint tüskéket szedeget ki a fenekéből. Megnéztem volna.  
\- Mit? A fenekét? – kérdezett vissza viccesen Derek. Igazából Derek volt az, aki rásegítette Jackson arra az esés. Ugyanúgy, ahogy Peter és Isaac is miatta esett hasra Stiles előtt. Persze, ezeket úgy intézte, hogy senki ne vegye észre – kivéve talán Petert, ő sokkal okosabb volt a fiatal bétáknál.  
\- Fúj, dehogy! A pórul járását! Így jár az, aki mások baján nevet – kacagott Stiles, és Derek is megengedett magának egy halvány mosolyt.

VÉGE


End file.
